A to the Z
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Family!LeonLilyLenRin—Kehidupan keluarga Kagamine dari A sampai Z. / Drabble! / Request from LittleMermaid23


Yak, saya di sini selaku pemegang nama Kurotori Rei akan membawakan request dari kakak sepupu saya yang tercinta, LittleMermaid23.

Sudah sedikit dapat ide, namun langsung saya tulis saja sebelum kehilangan idenya. Mari kita mulai!

**Disclaimer:**

**Kagamine Rin & Len © Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media Inc.**

**Leon © Zero-G Limited**

**Lily © Internet Co., Ltd & Yamaha Corporation**

**Story © Kurotori Rei**

**Warning:**

**OOC, family, humor garing krenyes, typo(s), bahasa gaul nyempil, dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, **_**minna-san**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A. Apel

"Nah Rin-chan, coba hitung apel ini ada berapa?" tanya Len kepada Rin sambil menunjukkan satu buah apel di tangannya. Len pikir pertanyaan ini sangat gampang sekali, hanya saja Len ingin menguji otak kakaknya yang agak sedikit konslet gara-gara sering baca _doujin yaoi_.

Rin menjawab, "Ada banyak, Len." Len mengernyitkan dahinya. "Banyak darimana Rin?"

Rin menunjuk apel itu lalu mengupas-ngupas apel yang dipegang Len tadi. "Kan kalau apelnya dikupas-kupas jadi banyak 'kan?"

Rasanya Len ingin terjun dari jurang tertinggi deh.

.

.

.

.

.

B. Babi

Lily sedang berjalan ke arah Leon yang sedang menonton televisi kartun domba-domba versus babi itu. Biasa, Leon cuma tubuhnya aja yang gede, pikiran masih cetek.

"Papa, kok papa ngeliatin film gituan sih?" Lily sebenarnya merasa malu gara-gara suaminya masih menonton film bertema kanak-kanak itu. Tapi, namanya juga kesukaan, nggak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

"Papa pengen coba jadi babinya, biar bisa gangguin anak-anak kita—yang mirip domba itu—."

.

.

.

.

.

.

C. Cantik

"Rin, kau nggak ada cantik-cantiknya nih." kata Len sambil memakan pisangnya. Rin terdiam, lalu dia kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang membuat Len kebingungan.

_Mau apa dia?_ batin Len. Selama lima belas menit Len menunggu dan akhirnya Rin keluar. Tapi Rin mengenakan gaun seperti mau ke kondangan.

"Udah cantik belum, Len?" tanya Rin dengan nada menggoda. Wajah Len memerah total, ya, di hadapannya ini Rin terlihat sangat cantik. Len nggak bisa berkata apa-apa, semenit kemudian Lily datang bersama Leon.

"Rin? Ngapain kamu pakai gaun? Ada yang ngajak kamu ke kondangan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

D. Daki

"Rin, kok di lehermu banyak dakinya sih?"

Dan Len akhirnya mendapatkan tendangan maut dari Rin karena sudah berani menanyakan begitu.

.

.

.

.

E. Empang

"Nyari lele itu harus dari empang yang bagus dan bersih." kata Leon sambil memegang pancingan. Len juga sedang memegang pancingan itu langsung berkomentar.

"Pa, 'kan empang itu di mana-mana selalu kotor. Mana ada sih empang yang bagus dan bersih?"

Leon, 35 tahun, dikalahkan kepintarannya sama anak sendiri.

.

.

.

.

F. Fujoshi

Banyak orang yang bilang kalau Kagamine Rin itu orang yang polos.

Faktanya tidak. Rin tidaklah polos seperti yang orang-orang katakan. Kepolosan Rin sudah tercemar sejak Rin melihat _doujin yaoi _Puzzleshipping di suatu fandom nan jauh di t*mblr.

Sejak saat itulah Lily menyita seluruh alat elektronik punya Rin. "Rin pakai saja _handphone _itu." Lily menunjuk _handphone_ jadul bekas Leon yang _keypad_nya udah ngilang semua.

.

.

.

.

G. Gombal

"Rin, mau tahu nggak perbedaan bunga sama kamu?" tanya Len. Sementara Rin sih mukanya udah masem kayak jeruk nipis, Rin agak benci gombalan.

"Udah ah, Len. Basi tahu gak gombalan kayak gitu!" Rin menjawab dengan jawaban yang super jutek. Tapi Len tetap tidak mau menyerah.

"Rin, aku nunjuk apa?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk ke arah langit. Rin menjawab, "Langit 'kan?" Len mengangguk. Kemudian, Len kembali menjawab, "Artinya cintaku kepadamu seluas langit itu."

BUAK!

"Len! Kan gua udah bilang gua kaga suka gombalan!"

.

.

.

.

H. Hantu

"Papa, Rin takut hantu…" kata Rin sambil memeluk Leon. Kondisi di sana adalah pada saat rumah mati listrik dan di luar sana hujan deras. Leon lalu mengelus-elus rambut anaknya dengan lembut.

"Jangan takut, nak. Ada papa di sini. Kamu akan aman kok."

.

.

.

.

I. Ilusi

"Sampai kapanpun, saat aku mencintaimu itu hanyalah ilusi belaka. Mana mungkin menjadi kenyataan. Aku sebenarnya mencintaimu Rin—" ucap Len pelan. Rin yang mengintip ke kamar Len pun merona merah.

"—sebagai saudara."

Dan Rin langsung pundung di kamar 7 hari 7 malam.

.

.

.

.

J. Jujur

"Aku mau kau jujur, Len!" kata Rin dengan suara yang agak tinggi sambil menatap Len dengan tatapan marah. Sedangkan Len juga tidak mau kalah, dia juga membalas tatapan Rin. Sementara Leon dan Lily takut melihat anak-anaknya yang sudah bertengkar ini.

"Aku sudah jujur, Rin!" Len membalas dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi Rin tidak mau percaya ucapan Len, langsung saja gadis berambut _honey-blonde _itu melempar Len dengan vas bunga.

"Kau 'kan yang ngambil sebungkus t*ni w*ni bit*-ku 'kan?!"

.

.

.

.

K. Kagamine

Banyak orang yang bilang kalau keluarga Kagamine itu ajaib.

Mulai dari Kagamine Leon, ayah yang kelihatannya bijaksana namun aslinya kekanak-kanakan.

Kemudian Kagamine Lily, ibu yang sangat baik, cantik, dan berwajah muda. Dulu Lily merupakan primadona sekolah yang sering dikejar-kejar para laki-laki. Sampai sekarang pun masih dikejar gara-gara wajahnya yang kelewat muda dan cantik padahal sudah masuk kepala tiga.

Yang ketiga Kagamine Rin, kakak kembar dari keluarga Kagamine. Rin itu sifatnya suka berubah-ubah, jadi susah untuk ditebak. Polos sih nggak banget, suka nyari ribut sih sama Len.

Yang terakhir yaitu Kagamine Len, adik kembar dari keluarga Kagamine. Walau Rin itu memegang jabatan sebagai kakak, tetap saja Len yang lebih terlihat dewasa. Otak Len sangat jenius sehingga seluruh hasil ulangannya selalu 100.

Ya, itulah keluarga Kagamine. Aneh tapi disegani.

.

.

.

.

L. Lakban

"Eh, Len, gara-gara lu nempelin lakban ke mulut gue jadinya mulut gue tuh jadi bimoli tahu." Rin marah-marah kepada Len gara-gara bibirnya jadi monyong lima senti.

"Ngomong ke saudara kok pake gue-lu. Lagian juga sorii lah, aku 'kan gemes. Daridulu bibirmu juga sudah begitu."

Kepala Len hampir mau dipancung sama Rin.

.

.

.

.

M. Maruk

"Rin, kau maruk tempat amat!" Len super duper terkejut, Rin tiduran di sofa sambil menonton televisi dan tidak menyisakan untuk Len duduk.

"Biarin, wanita itu yang terutama."

Sementara di tempat lain, Lily menaruh segala peralatan-peralatannya di sembarang arah dan tidak menyisakan Leon untuk bisa bangun dari duduknya. "Mama, kamu maruk sekali."

"Biarin, wanita itu yang terutama."

Dipikiran Len dan Leon itu sama juga. _Anak sama emak sama aja. Gak ada beda. _

.

.

.

.

N. Nuansa

"Sayang, kamu suka nuansa apa?" Leon bertanya kepada Rin. "nanti kalau kita beli rumah baru 'kan bisa ikutin nuansa yang kamu suka."

"Rin maunya nuansa horror." Dan Leon pun merasa menyesal gara-gara sudah bertanya kepada Rin yang rada aneh itu.

.

.

.

.

O. Ombak

"Rin, hati-hati ada ombak." ujar Len kepada Rin saat mereka berdua pergi ke pantai untuk _refreshing_. Rin celingak-celinguk, "mana ombaknya?"

"Ombak cintaku kepadamu," kata Len sambil cengengesan. Wajah Rin memerah, kalau soal gombal mungkin Len itu juaranya.

.

.

.

.

P. Pasung

"Rin mau pasung Len biar dia nggak ganggu Rin lagi!"

Gara-gara Leon yang sering bicara tentang benda tajam, Rin jadi kebawa suasana. Malamnya, Leon dicekik sama Lily.

.

.

.

.

Q. Q-words

"Suer deh, ma. Kok nyuruh Len cari 5000 kata dengan awalan huruf Q?" Len nggak terima jadinya pengen protes kepada Lily. Lily tetap saja nggak mau, "Kamu udah nakal di sekolah. Tadi kata teman mama yang namanya Hatsune Zunko, tadi kamu udah jahilin anaknya, Hatsune Miku, sampai nangis."

"Oh God, dasar Miku tukang ngadu. Jadinya aku dapat hukuman di rumah 'kan!" gumam Len pelan. Len pengennya kabur dari sana, tapi setelah mendapat tatapan menyeramkan dari mamanya, mending Len kerjain deh.

.

.

.

.

R. 'Ranjau'

"Ranjau itu apaan sih?" Len nggak ngerti. Rin nepok dahi, Leon dan Lily pun begitu. Rin memandang jijik ke arah Len. "Masa kamu nggak tahu 'sih? Sebenarnya itu cuma sebutan. Aslinya namanya bukan ranjau."

"Emang ada apaan yang kalian sembunyiin dariku?!" Len ngamuk. Leon ngumpet, Rin dan Lily tetap tegar. Rin lalu menunjuk sepatu Len dan Len pun melihat sepatunya.

"'Ranjau' yang kami maksud itu itu..." Len pucet, kemudian lari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan sepatunya yang sudah tidak suci lagi.

.

.

.

.

S. Sial

Pagi hari Len kejedok pintu, lalu kepleset dari tangga, di sekolah Len dipukul sama temennya Kaito, lalu dikejar-kejar gerombolan fansnya, kemudian siang hari baju Len ketumpahan banana shake-nya, lalu dijambak Miku, pulang sekolah diomelin sama Lily, lalu disuruh bantuin cuci mobil sama Leon, dibentak Rin untuk mengerjakan PRnya, kemudian malam hari jatah makan malam Len nggak ada gara-gara telat pulang, diomelin lagi, kepleset di lantai, keluar rumah untuk beli mangga pulang-pulang dicakar kucing. Malam harinya, Len mimpi buruk.

—Kagamine Len, 14 tahun, 27 Desember, Capricorn, ngenes banget kalau udah hari sialnya.

.

.

.

.

T. Tante

"Aku bukan tante-tante. Aku masih muda." ucap Lily sambil bercermin dan memegangi mukanya.

"Tapi 'kan mama udah melahirkan. Pantas dong dipanggil tante." Rin dan Len berkata berbarengan.

.

.

.

.

.

U. Umpan

"Umpan yang telah kupasang pasti dapat," ujar Len saat dia berada di tempat pemancingan ikan.

Rin komentar, "Nggak bakal dapat lah. Mana ada umpan dari tahu?"

.

.

.

.

V. Vokal

"A, i, u, e, o itu adalah huruf vokal. Kenapa mesti a, i, u, e, o, ya?" Len kecil bertanya kepada Lily.

Lily tersenyum, "karena emang dari sananya udah begitu."

.

.

.

.

W. Waria

"Aku baru menyadari bahwa Len itu seperti waria."

—Kagamine Rin, 14 tahun, 27 Desember, Capricorn, ucapan yang sangat menohok sehingga membuat Len pundung.

.

.

.

.

X. eXtreme

"Rin, kalau mau main wahana-wahana harus yang menegangkan dong," kata Len meremehkan. Lalu Rin membalas menatap Len, "Iya ya, kalau Len takut saat aku ajakin naik wahana ini, awas aja."

Rin membawa Len ke sebuah wahana roller coaster. Bentuknya kayak biasa saja, tapi jangan nilai penampilan dari luarnya saja.

"Huh? Roller coaster biasa saja itu." Sepertinya Len terlalu meremehkan. Rin mengajak Len masuk dan akhirnya mereka masuk dan memainkan wahana tersebut.

Keesokan harinya, Len terkapar di kamar sambil dikasih kompresan.

.

.

.

.

Y. Yoyo

"Yoyo itu mainan yang enak,"—Leon.

"Berarti papa masih MKKB."—Rin dan Len.

.

.

.

.

Z. Zebra

"Kulihat kulit Rin yang belang kayak zebra," ucap Len mengejek kulit Rin yang belang gara-gara keseringan berenang.

"Ngaca, kulitmu juga Len."

.

.

.

End!

.

.

.

Yak! Inilah hasil dari request Nee-chan-ku, maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. *ojigi*

Rei menerima kritik, saran, dan flame dengan senang hati.

Terakhir, mind to review?


End file.
